The present invention relates to an information, operation and monitoring system for a real device, wherein the real device includes several real subcomponents. In particular, this real device can be, e.g., an automation system.
The invention further relates to a method for operating and/or monitoring a real device, which includes several subcomponents.
Such an information, operation and monitoring system is used, for example, in the field of automation technology. For example, process data of an automation system is frequently represented or displayed by special operation-and-monitoring-systems, whereas user documentation, for instance, is often available on paper only. A user, who is operating an automation system, is therefore often confronted with a wide variety of different data sources. In other words, these different data sources are not represented or displayed on a uniform user interface.